Charlotte Kato
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Seeds | residence = Tanega Island | age = 28 | jva = Keiji Hirai }} Charlotte Kato is the 28th son and 49th child of the Charlotte Family and the middle triplet brother of Kanten and Montb. He also is an officer of the Big Mom Pirates and serves as Totto Land's , governing over Tanega Island. Appearance Kato is a very tall and slim man. His head heavily resembles a pumpkin, being dark orange and covered in vertical creases, with dark green hair that resembles leaves and a stem on top. His eyes are slits and his mouth is extremely wide and thin, giving him the appearance of a jack-o-lantern. He wears a black shirt with target patterns on it, a thin purple cape, round gray pads on his shoulders, and gray armor plates on his forearms. He also wears a short kilt and leg armor that goes up to around where his kilt ends. Personality As a son of the Charlotte Family and member of Big Mom Pirates, Kato is very loyal to his family and crew, as he took part in a meeting to deal with their issues before the wedding and helped them go after the Straw Hat Pirates after they escaped from the wedding. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Seeds, Kato has authority over Tanega Island, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, he has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew. Kato possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Physical Abilities Kato is extremely agile, as he acrobatically leaped a great distance forward to attack Pedro, and managed to dodge a horizontal slash from him. He is also capable of bending his limbs in rather unusual ways, which allows him to attack in ways that a normal human cannot. Weapons Kato wields a very long rapier with a purple hilt and a round crossguard. He appears to be proficient in using it, as he sparred evenly with Pedro for a brief time before Pedro was pulled out of the fight. History Whole Cake Island Arc The day before the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Sanji, Kato attended a meeting of the Big Mom Pirates, where they discussed the status of the Straw Hat Pirates team that had invaded Totto Land to retrieve Sanji. The next day, Kato attended the wedding on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau. When Monkey D. Luffy and his mirror duplicates burst out of the wedding cake, he recoiled in shock. He then watched as Jinbe came into the venue and resigned from the Big Mom Pirates The Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates executed their plan to make Big Mom unleash a deafening scream and assassinate her, but they failed, and Charlotte Katakuri made mochi earplugs for himself and his crewmates. Kato watched as the enemy pirates escaped into Capone Bege's Big Father fortress and Katakuri rescued Charlotte Brûlée from their grasp. He later witnessed Big Mom regaining her senses and attacking Bege herself before the enemy pirates attempted to make a getaway with the help of the Vinsmoke Family, but they were overwhelmed by the Big Mom Pirates. However, in the midst of this, Big Mom's Tamatebako fell off the Chateau and unleashed a massive explosion, causing the Chateau to collapse. The Big Mom Pirates and their guests fell with it onto Sweet City, but their fall was cushioned when Streusen turned part of the Chateau into cake. The Big Mom Pirates plotted a pursuit of their enemies, and Kato and several of his crewmates joined Big Mom in pursuing the Straw Hats. However, their pursuit was suddenly interrupted by Big Mom, who had developed a craving for wedding cake and was chasing the Straw Hats because she believed they had one. The chase went into the Seducing Woods, and Kato's group overtook Big Mom as they moved to take on the Straw Hats themselves. Kato attacked Pedro and recognized him, but after they sparred briefly, Pedro was pulled away by the Straw Hats as they continued fleeing from the Big Mom Pirates. Big Mom's cloud homie Zeus then unwittingly ate Nami's weather egg, filling him up with storm energy and allowing Nami to unleash a massive thunderbolt on the Big Mom Pirates, which incapacitated all of them except for Big Mom. Major Battles *Kato vs. Pedro Filler Battles *Kato, Charlotte Dacquoise, and Zuccotto vs. Vinsmoke Ichiji Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Kato and his comrades were defeated by Nami using Zeus' thunderbolt during the chase in the Seducing Woods. In the anime, Pedro defeated him in battle instead. Trivia * is the Japanese word for fruit sugar, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Considering the Big Mom Pirates' fairy tale theme, Kato may be based on Jack Pumpkinhead from L. Frank Baum's famous novel, The Marvelous Land of Oz. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Kato ca:Charlotte Kato fr:Charlotte Kato it:Charlotte Kato ru:Шарлотта Като pl:Charlotte Katou Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Charlotte Family Category:Totto Land Ministers